<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a fun fun sleepover! by powerofchaosss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461951">a fun fun sleepover!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofchaosss/pseuds/powerofchaosss'>powerofchaosss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kinda, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofchaosss/pseuds/powerofchaosss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marine and Shion have a sleepover.</p><p>Everyone knows what happens, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murasaki Shion/Houshou Marine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a fun fun sleepover!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wanted to have fun writing this, and i might do more at some point. hope you enjoy!</p><p>(i use "senchou" when they're talking)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"shionnn," marine calls her from not too far away. "i'm cold. can i sleep with you?" </p><p>"no way." </p><p>marine giggles and launches herself into shion's bed. </p><p>she instantly pulls her into a hug. "you know you love me." </p><p>"whatever," shion rolls her eyes, hesitantly returning the hug. after all, it wouldn't be like her to hug her back so quickly. it's not like she enjoyed hugging the captain, or anything... </p><p>giggling, marine gives the little witch a little kiss on the nose. "did i interrupt shion-tan's sleepy time?" </p><p>"of course you did, you just went and invited yourself into my bed!" shion pouts. totally unfazed by marine's sweet kiss. yup. totally. "now if you'll excuse me..." </p><p>she shuffles down a bit, smooshing her face into marine's huge badonkers. her hoodie was soft too. she's warm. and smells good. </p><p>"you're gonna sleep?" marine asks quietly, stroking shion's lovely lavender hair. </p><p>"yep. so quit bothering me." </p><p>despite her words, shion holds her closer, taking in her nice scent. she feels marine kiss her head, and of course she feels her cheeks burn up too. she nuzzles marine's chest in response. </p><p>"hey, shion?" marine whispers sweetly. "you're super cute." </p><p>it's silent for a little while, and shion very nearly falls asleep, until she feels marine rests her chin on her head. </p><p>her legs feel lonely by themselves,  so marine slots one in between shion's. her thighs felt so warm. it seems like she's sweating a bit, too... </p><p>shion grumbles. she lets out a sigh, her hands holding marine by her waist. </p><p>why... why is she getting so annoyingly close? not only that, but her warmth, her scent, her kisses... heat builds up in her body, begging to be relieved. it's too late to turn back now. </p><p>"marine..." </p><p>"yes?" </p><p>"please stop turning me on..." </p><p>pausing, marine loosens her arms, excitedly shaking her hips in response. "ooh~ i've pushed shion's buttons~" she says with an overly cutesy tone, puckering her lips. </p><p>"sh-shut up...!" shion retorts. she hesitates and turns her head away. "since... since you mentioned it before... can i suck...?" </p><p>"hm, so now you want to do it, huh?" marine teases. "go right ahead. senchou's waiting for you~" </p><p>she swallows, letting her hands slip up marine's hoodie. she feels her soft skin, her hands feeling her tummy moving as she breathes, up to her big honkers before she starts touching her up. </p><p>she's so warm and soft and squishy under her fingertips... </p><p>"mm, shion..." </p><p>marine sighs in satisfaction, loving the feeling of shion's hands slowly feeling her boobs, touching, squeezing gently and she shuts her eyes, falling into the moment. </p><p>"are you... being serious?" shion briefly stops to put her hands on marine's hoodie. "about the sucking?" </p><p>"senchou's an honest girl, you know." marine nods, and lifts up her hoodie over her boobs, with shion swallowing and panting before she goes in to suck them. they're. so big. </p><p>marine sighs again. she relished the feeling of shion's excited and diligent tongue on one of the most sensitive parts of her body. </p><p>she can feel how shaky shion's breath is, and tries to comfort her a little by petting her head. </p><p>"good girl~ that's it, shion..." </p><p>shion's tongue focuses on licking up her boobs, smothering them in messy kisses and sucking them dry. though still, they felt real nice in her mouth and under her fingers. she couldn't fit it all in her hands, and for some reason, that made them taste even better. </p><p>"let me do yours too," marine breathes, moving down to lift up shion's shirt. "it was part of the deal, after all." she wastes no time on starting to suck her tits. </p><p>shion tries to keep in her moan, swallowing it down and letting out a gasp. </p><p>"you're so cute," marine praises her, gently leaving little kisses here and there. "no need to hold it in. it's just me~" </p><p>when marine lets one of her hands carress her as she keeps on working her so good with her tongue, shion really can't help it any more. </p><p>"senchou...!" </p><p>she moans, definitely feeling herself getting wet. marine's hot, excited tongue felt so warm and wet on her, so intense... </p><p>she keeps panting, throwing her head back and shutting her eyes, feeling every kiss and all the slow circles she makes on her skin. they feel like fire, and like nothing shion's ever felt before. hell, it was almost like magic. </p><p>marine pulls back, licking her lips in contentment and she looks up at shion, who looks pretty disappointed. </p><p>"why are you stopping...?" </p><p>"i was thinking..." marine grins, doing the hip shaky thing again. "since i invited myself to your bed so rudely... want to put me in my place?" </p><p>shion puffs her cheeks out. really? "well, if you're asking for it." </p><p>"you know i deserve it." marine shuffles back up to face her. "look at me." </p><p>as usual, marine's gaze was almost hypnotising. shion notices her looking down at her lips, and back up at her eyes, before whispering something again. </p><p>"i want you." </p><p>shion really can't take that kind of thing, since it makes her heart beat out of her chest. </p><p>"i-i... senchou, i just --" shion gulps. "i don't know if i can satisfy you..." </p><p>"shion-tan~" marine shakes her head. "don't say that." she pulls her into a hug. "marine's an easy girl to please. i get turned on whenever you touch me, you know?" </p><p>shion is breathless. "you pervert." </p><p>"so just give me all you've got. okay?" marine chuckles, kissing her witch's shoulder. </p><p>her heart really, really can't take it. </p><p>"can i kiss you?" shion holds her by the waist again, leaning in a little closer when marine comes back up. </p><p>"you don't need to ask." </p><p>shion's lips... </p><p>oh god, her lips. </p><p>kissing shion is euphoric. the way she gently moves in, licking her lips and letting her tongue inside marine's mouth, making contact with hers and tasting her, earning a short moan... </p><p>she's dominates marine's lips like it's her own sweet dessert. </p><p>shion pulls back, and marine quickly grabs shion by the shoulders and pulls her on top, both of them panting and gasping for breath. </p><p>shion pulls off marine's hoodie, throwing it behind her, and she takes off her own shirt before cautiously going in to kiss marine's neck. </p><p>marine sighs, stroking shion's hair. "ah, you're marking me...?" </p><p>"i don't want you to underestimate me," shion says, before sucking harder on her neck, taking her time on it as she listens to marine having the time of her life, letting out a satisfied groan. </p><p>"shion~" </p><p>after all that kissing and sucking, marine's finally got a lovely hickey on her neck. but, she could tell shion's still a little nervous because of the way she's breathing. a little hesitant, panting fast. </p><p>but, shion leaves a trail of kisses down her neck, down to her collarbone, past her boobs and down to her tummy. marine arches into her, breathing heavily and loving every moment. </p><p>she gets down to her thighs, and starts to kiss the inside, sucking them sometimes and tasting the sweetness of her skin and the tang of her sweat. </p><p>"shion..." </p><p>marine groans, holding the pillow under her head and grasping the sheets under her. she's getting so wet and shion hasn't even taken her panties off. shion's heart seems to pulse through her whole body, as soon as her hands move up to the hem of marine's panties to take them off, and she's dripping. </p><p>"shion..." marine grabs her attention. "you see how much you turn me on?" </p><p>"yeah..." </p><p>"do me hard, please~" </p><p>their hearts skip a beat. </p><p>"y-yeah..." shion swallows. "sure..." </p><p>her tongue tentatively touches the tip of marine's clit, before letting her whole mouth get a feel for it all. </p><p>she tastes so, so good. </p><p>shion desperately moans into her, her entire mouth occupying the pirate's holy treasure, and it continually feels like marine is the only one who can satiate her hunger. </p><p>"ah, shion..." </p><p>marine could feel herself twitching under shion's aggressive tongue, feeling that satisfying tightness start to build up inside her. </p><p>she lets out a harsh sigh, pursing her lips and gripping the sheets under her. she's not used to shion eating her out, but it was a wonderful break from doing things to herself... </p><p>"that feels... really good," she pants, one hand petting shion's head as she works her hard, moving her whole head along with her tongue like a little puppy. "good girl... shion..." </p><p>she closes her eyes again, licking her lips when shion tries to spread her legs out a little more, with her hands gently pushing her thighs outwards. feeling her hips buckle, she rests her arm on her head, loving every single second, trying to savour it as much as she can. shion's breath feels hot and hasty on her, now focusing more on pleasuring her captain's clit. she's throbbing underneath her tongue, getting harder with everly flick and now her hips keep rocking into shion's delighted mouth. </p><p>"nnh, more, please..." </p><p>whining, marine puts both her hands on shion's head, pulling her closer and clutching at her hair, grunting and thrusting her hips. </p><p>"shion, marine's super close..." </p><p>she keeps panting, her jaw dropping to let out another loud moan, feeling shion's wet little tongue all over her clit and filling her up with one of the best feelings in the world. </p><p>"more..." </p><p>shion nods, her lower body pulsing with heat and keeps doing her best to please her. it felt so good to have marine beneath her, for her only, filling her every sense and having that familiar warmth of her soft body so close, enveloping her in lust. </p><p>"aah, ah, shion, i'm gonna come," marine gasps, gritting her teeth and moaning again. "shion...!" </p><p>her breathing was rushed and quick, all the way up to the moment she desperately grabs the sheets under her and lets her back arch, tightly shutting her eyes and completely letting herself go by letting her voice ring out, filling the entire room with her lewdness. </p><p>she lets her love soak shion's lips, her satisfyingly sweet taste pleasing her greatly. </p><p>after swallowing, shion moves off from marine and instead straddles her waist, taking off her own panties and leaning in to kiss her. </p><p>it was only a short kiss, but one to make their hearts flutter. </p><p>"did i do a good job?" shion asks honestly, her lips still moist from all the mess marine made. </p><p>"of course you did," marine smiles up at her, stroking her cheek. "you're so cute." </p><p>shion fails at trying not to smile back. </p><p>she leans back to sit up straight, lowering herself to sit on marine's tummy. </p><p>and obviously, marine could feel how much she turned her on. </p><p>"oh, wow..." marine nearly has her breath taken away. "shion, you really liked that, huh?" </p><p>"shut up, senchou," shion growls, slowly starting to move her hips a little. marine's tummy felt so soft and warm and squishy. </p><p>she lets out a quiet little moan, spreading her wetness up and down marine's tummy. </p><p>"shion, are you..." marine gasps. "...getting yourself off on me?" </p><p>"got a problem with that...?" </p><p>"no, no..." marine reaches to put her hands on the witch brat's thighs, smoothing them over gently. "this is good too." </p><p>as if even just the thought of grinding on marine didn't turn her on enough... marine herself likes the feeling. shion lowers her upper body, having her hands out on either side of marine's shoulders, gripping the sheets to balance herself up and also in reaction to the pleasure shooting up her body, panting and holding back her moans, only a few being able to escape her lips. her face is barely hovering over marine's, and they could feel every cloud of heat released from the other. </p><p>"s-senchou... nn..." </p><p>she lifts her head back, trying so hard to keep in her voice through her panting, still rocking her hips and rubbing her wet clit up and down marine's tummy. </p><p>"your captain's right here, don't worry..." marine sighs, getting out of breath herself from all the excitement. her hands still idly stroke shion's shaky thighs. "keep going... don't stop." </p><p>"mm, mhm..." shion nods, pursing her lips. </p><p>she moans, marine's softness against her clit feeling like heaven's hitting her body over and over, in the best way. the urge to let it out was eating away at her core, and she tries her best to keep it in. </p><p>but, obviously, that doesn't work. </p><p>"ah, senchou, nnngh --" </p><p>she whimpers, her body getting sore from moving so much, but it doesn't matter. the world no longer mattered. only her and marine. that's all she needs right now... </p><p>she gasps, panting hard as she inches closer to that high. "oh... senchou..." </p><p>she hisses and grits her teeth, her body getting sore from all the movement, but it was so worth it. </p><p>marine's watching her closely, nodding and reassuring her through her gentle hold on her thighs. "that's it... you're such a good girl..." </p><p>"ah!" shion cries and lets out a quick breath, the fullness of the pleasure filling her body and making her twitch and gasp. she's panting even quicker now, furiously gripping the sheets and rubbing herself on marine's tummy and humping it so desperately it hurts. "senchou, i'm gonna come!" </p><p>but it hurts in the best way. </p><p>she gasps, shuddering and twitching on top of her girlfriend as she lets out another moan. "aah!! marine...!" </p><p>"shion..." marine sighs, gasping herself when she feels shion's body shiver against her, along with her warmth trickling down her skin, feeling so wet and hot as she releases. </p><p>shion tries to catch her breath, collapsing beside marine and shutting her eyes, feeling her heart burst when marine's hand finds her own, holding it gently as their fingers interlock. </p><p>"what happened to my cute little bratty shion?" marine teases with a cutesy voice. "you're just as much of a perv as me, wanting to do such a lewd thing on senchou's tummy!" </p><p>even though the captain's words might be true in a way, shion fails to hide her smile again. </p><p>"shut it..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they're really cute, huh? i'd appreciate any feedback at all for next time! thanks so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>